Lost and Gone Forever
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: They say that love always wins, no matter what happens. But true love is even stronger, able to win almost every battle. Almost. Princess Celestia has been having nightmares, more like memories, actually. A beautiful loving memory that ended with a dark halt. Follow the lost memory of the sun princess and her one and only true love... That is lost and gone forever.


**Lost and Gone Forever**

_Princess Celestia has been having dreams.  
Nightmares actually.  
But more like a distant memory.  
A beautiful memory...  
With a dark end...  
Celestia had to turn her love into stone.  
__There wasn't a choice.  
__She had to.  
__Her love?__  
She forgot all about him.  
And he also forgot about her._

_The loving memory between the couples was defiant._  
_It was like they were made for each other._  
_But their memories..._  
_It's lost..._  
_And gone Forever..._

_And this is their story..._

* * *

_"Well, Celestia?" a voice asked towards the sun princess._

_The voice came from a very hazy figure that was floating in front of young Princess Celestia._

_The young princess looked up at the odd creature in amazement._

_"What do you think?" the figure asked, floating around her. "Do you like it?"_

_He continued to circle the sun princess, the feeling of a 'smirk' on his face._

_"I... love..." Princess Celestia said, her last word turning into a small mumble._

_As she said it, she looked towards the hazy figure._

_"Wait? What? You do?" the voice asked, a bit shocked, pointing towards the direction behind him._

_"No, not that..." the princess said, leaning close to the figure. "I love YOU."_

_"Wha-what?" the figure asked, stumbling his words._

_He became flustered as he stumbled his words on._

_"Yo-you do?"_

Princess Celestia suddenly woke up from her sleep with a shock. Now up from her bed, she shuddered a bit and relaxed.

It was only just a dream. But more like a nightmare.

Princess Celestia's room was neat and very clean. Very big, she had all the space in her sleeping chamber to rest comfortably. But even with the relaxed atmosphere, the dream she had struck into her brain, repeating over and over.

All she could remember in the dream was herself leaning close to somepony. And he had a very strong connection. As if he was VERY special.

Princess Celestia groaned a bit as she tried to remember. Never had once the sun princess groan to frustration or anything. The dream she had was too important. But she couldn't remember much of it. As if it was very distant.

Giving a yawn, Princess Celestia got out of her bed, her beautiful mane frizzled up just like anypony. She too is a pony after all. The sun princess then walked to her dresser and stared at herself.

Princess Celestia was a beautiful alicorn, the princess of the sun. Not caring much about to tidy her mane up, Princess Celestia walked out of her sleeping chamber to clear her thoughts.

"Your majesty." a guard said, saluting as the princess passed by.

The guard's face was still stern as usual, even when he saw Princess Celestia with a messy mane. Other guards were patrolling the hallways and responded with 'Your highness' or 'Your majesty'.

The guards knew that the sun princess acknowledged their greeting, but as usual, she would walk on by.

Princess Celestia had learned the very hard way by always replying back to the guards. As she did, Princess Celestia found herself unable to talk by replying so much.

"Is she doing it again?" a guard asked towards another guard.

The second guard nodded.

"Yeah, she's been acting up a bit strange for the past few days... Again." he said.

The first guard nodded and walked on to resume his duty.

"Your highness." a guard said, saluting.

Princess Celestia walked on, acknowledging the guard in silence as usual.

Hallway after hallway, Princess Celestia now came upon a room. Princess Luna's room to be exact. Knocking on the door gently with her hoof, Princess Celestia waited for a few seconds and found her knock unanswered. Knowing that Luna wasn't in her room, Princess Celestia proceeded to go to the next place her little sister was. The library.

Arriving at the library, Princess Celestia saw her little sister, Princess Luna reading a book. By being away for about a thousand years, you would have to catch up on history.

A small lantern was by Princess Luna's side. The light was a bit dim, but was a perfect condition to read. Her eyes going over each word, a small sound caught the attention of the lunar princess.

"Oh, hello sister." Princess Luna said, looking up from her book.

"Hey, Luna." Princess Celestia said, giving a small smile.

Sometimes, Princess Celestia would drop formalities for a bit.

"What happened to your mane?" Princess Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some rough sleep..." Princess Celestia said tiredly. "I had 'it' again."

"You know that I can't see him in your dreams, right?" Princess Luna asked. "I know it's tough on you... But you think there's any other way?"

Princess Celestia shook her head.

"I don't think so, sister." Princess Celestia said. "Can you kindly look into my dreams again?" she asked.

Princess Luna sighed.

"C'mon, Tia..." Luna said. "You know that-"

Princess Celestia gave Princess Luna the puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. When she was younger, Princess Celestia would almost use it constantly to get it her way. And she still had it.

Luna then grumbled, falling from the deathly grip of the eyes.

"Fine!" Luna said as she saved the page she was reading. "I'll perform it and explain to you who the stallion is!"

"Thank you, Luna." Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Princess Luna said, grumbling. "You can wait outside in the gardens and clear your mind a bit."

"That's a good suggestion, Luna!" Princess Celestia said, nodding her head. "I'll just go do that!"

With that in mind, Princess Celestia made her way to the royal gardens. Passing by the guards, the guards as usual said, 'Your majesty' or 'Your highness' in respect. And as usual, Celestia replied with silence but acknowledged the guards'.

Walking out to the gardens, a crisp night breeze rolled through her mane, easing and relaxing her.

"I never knew that this would actually calm me down a little!" Princess Celestia thought to herself.

Strolling through the garden, Princess Celestia admired the sleeping flowers and plants that were in her sister's beautiful night. Even though it was late at night, the moon shone brightly.

She continued into the gardens, looking at each statue. Passing by statues such as 'Victory' and 'Hope', one statue particularly caught her eye. It was the statue of her enemy long ago.

Discord.

Oddly, the moon was shining towards the statue, as if it was pointing out that the statue was important. Taking that by notice, Princess Celestia walked up to the statue and looked at her enemy. But as she did, a head-splitting headache erupted inside her head, sending her in pain.

Wincing in pain, the migraine slowly went away as it came. But the longer the pain was, the clearer the memory began. But the memory was different this time. It was the battle between herself and her sister against Discord.

But that wasn't important. It was the special somepony that was by her side. Shifting herself to rest on the grass in front of the statue, Princess Celestia tried to remember who he was.

Her dream, her memory of saying that she loved him flashed in her mind.

_I love you..._

But the special somepony that was close to her heart was still a very fuzzy image in her mind. A tear fell from Princess Celestia's eyes from nowhere. Trying her best to retain herself, Princess Celestia asked herself a question.

"Why can't I remember him?" Princess Celestia asked herself between gritted teeth.

A tear slowly came down from her eyes onto the grass. This was the first time Princess Celestia could remember herself breaking down like this. A feeling in her gut told her that she had felt this pain before, but not exactly where. Grief and pain filled her mind as she had forgot the special somepony to he heart.

"I-I'm sorry..." Princess Celestia said, closing her eyes as another tear hit the ground. "Whoever you were, please forgive me..."

Slowly sobbing tears, Princess Celestia silently wept. Never had the princess broke down like this.

_Sadly, the truth was that her love was in front of her.  
Her enemy.  
Being her love._

_A past speaks for itself._

_And her memory is lost and gone forever..._

* * *

**The Lost Memory**

**A very long time ago... More or less.**

Young Princess Celestia grumbled in her sleep as the sun began to slowly rise from the far mountains. Her beautiful multi-colored mane was at first a cute pink color. Her pink mane was very frizzed due to the habit of always moving in her sleep.

The sun had now made it's way to the sky, shining it's ray into the room of the sun princess. Right over her eyes.

Princess Celestia shot her eyes wide open, very bloodshot with heavy bags under her eyes. Groaning as she was tired, Princess Celestia maneuvered away from the sunlight to hopefully get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Celestia!" a voice that belonged to her mother said, ringing through the castle.

The castle literally shook as her mother's powerful Canterlot tone echoed throughout the entire city. Princess Celestia's eyes widened open in shock, more bloodshot than before.

"Wakey wakey!" her mother said as the doors exploded open.

Princess Celestia's mother was Queen Regina, a proud Queen of Equestria. Her mane was both pink and blue, the color of her daughters; Celestia and Luna.

"You know that you have to wake up earlier than this, darling!" Queen Regina continued on.

"Great..." Princess Celestia said, cursing under her breath.

"What was that?" Queen Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

It had seemed that she heard her daughter's foul language.

"No-nothing, mother!" Princess Celestia said rather quickly.

"Good." Queen Regina said. "Now join me quickly for breakfast, Celestia! Remember what I told you last night?"

"Er... What?" Princess Celestia asked.

"You really should listen to me when I'm talking to you, Celestia..." Queen Regina said. "Anyway, you do know that your older brother is coming for a visit... Right?"

"Wait, Pax is coming?!" Celestia asked excitedly.

Her bloodshot eyes immediately cleared up to the mention of her older brother.

"You really didn't seem to react like this when I dropped the news yesterday at supper..." Queen Regina said.

_Yesterday..._

_"Well, Celestia, guess who's going for a visit!" Queen Regina said with a smile towards her daughter._

_"What?" Princess Celestia asked in monotone._

_"Your older brother, Pax!" Queen Regina said. "It's been a very long time since we saw him! Ooh... I just can't wait to see him and his... Celestia?"_

_Princess Celestia continued to chew her food like a cow, the side of her mouth going in an upwards motion as the food in her mouth almost dropped to the floor._

_"Aren't you excited?" Queen Regina asked._

_"Yay..." Princess Celestia said in monotone as she continued to eat her food._

"Pax!" Celestia said. "It's been such a long time since I saw him!" she said as she clapped her hooves together._  
_

"Yes, it has been." her mother said. "Now, you need to eat breakfast and wash up to meet him halfway at the train station!"

In a blur, Princess Celestia shot out of bed into the dining room in a few seconds flat. It would normally take her more than a minute to walk down the castle's halls.

"I should mention Pax a little more to motivate Celestia a bit..." Queen Regina said, smiling.

But down below in the dining room, Celestia wreaked havoc.

She ate in insane speed as the food that was laid out for the royal family disappeared in seconds.

"You-your majesty..." a butler said as food spewed everywhere by Celestia's hooves. "Don't you should... slow down a bit?"

The vegetables she was eating continued to drip down to the floors and even up to the high ceilings. The butlers and maids never saw Celestia act like this before. And the mess she was making was monstrous.

In a blur again, Celestia ran up towards her room to get ready. The aftermath of the dining room was filled with globs of food and Celestia's saliva. The butlers and maids knew that somepony had to do the dirty job, and it rested in their hooves.

"I never really did know that the princess can eat like... this..." a maid said as she looked at a green blob.

It was a a bunch of vegetables that was mashed up together with a coating of Celestia spit.

"What should I wear?" Celestia asked herself as she frantically looked into her gigantic closet.

Piles of dresses for special occasions were thrown onto top of her own bed as she tried to make a decision. She poked her head into a line of dresses, most of them just collecting dust. They all immediately were ruined by the mush she had on her cheeks.

Ignoring it, Princess Celestia, looked onto her bed and just couldn't decided what to where.

"Choices, choices, so many choices..." Princess Celestia muttered to herself.

"Celestia!" her mother's voice said. "We're going!"

Heeding no mind to get formal, Princess Celestia ran down to her mother.

"I'm ready!" Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"You're going out like that?" Queen Regina asked.

Her tone was in dissapproval.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Your mane is frizzed up and your face is a total mess."

It was true. Princess Celestia's pink mane was a disaster and green gloop was on her face.

Using her magic, Queen Regina got a handkerchief and wiped her daughter's face squeaky clean.

"Here's a brush." Queen Regina said, getting a brush out of nowhere.

"What are you, a tool box?" Princess Celestia asked as her magic took the brush.

"No, I just always know that when you're excited, you forget to spiffy yourself up." her mother said. "How would you feel when you go to a meeting like that?"

"Horrible?"

"I like your word of choice." Queen Regina said. "Now, we should go, Luna's already in the carriage.

Princess Celestia's younger sister, Luna was indeed in the carriage. But was asleep. Luna's tongue hung out from mouth and drooled down to her shoulder.

"Look how cute she is, sleeping like that..." Queen Regina cooed.

Celestia cringed to see her sister's slobber all over the seat of the carriage.

" 'Cute'? " Celestia asked. "You call that cute? She looks dead!"

"That may the reason why, Celestia." Queen Regina said as a royal guard opened the door for the queen and princess.

"Her being dead?" Celestia asked, creeped out by her mother's answer.

"You did ask me a question, and I answered truthfully!" Queen Regina said as the carriage began to move.

For the rest of the trip, Celestia vowed herself to never ask her mother any of the 'creepy' questions.


End file.
